undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Zie Chang
ash Zie Chang is in ELW the longest he is a well respected superstar in the locker room he is a 2x World Heavywhieght champion and a 1x Cruiserwhieght champion. Zie Chang is a legend in the making/Veteran ELW past to present Zie Chang first match was with master tough and Master Tough won that was the begginng of ELW and guys really looked down to Zie Chang but in the locker room Jason Cage really liked his talents so they formed a tag team it was Danny x and Broke vs Jason and Zie. on there first match the lost and also lost there second match they told each other that the tag team was not going to work out. Zie Chang was then in the Cruiser Whieght division he beat Devon Owins (Shawn Owins Dad) Zie Chang beat him and Zie Chang went to Great American bash winning the first CruiserWhieght Champion Battle royal Zachary then challenged him at Smackdown and Zachary won. Chang made his rematch Clause the next day and he won it back. Zie Chang held the championship for a long time then Spirit the masked man came to take Zie Chang's championship and Zie lost in a ladder match. Chris Jericho also liked Zie Chang's skills and Jericho did not like flash and dash so in a hell in a cell match at Judgement Day Jericho and Chang beat flash and Dash in an epic bloody match. They held it since backlash when Flash and Dash won there titles back. Jericho then left ELW. Mr.Al gave Zie Chang a chance to have a World Heavywheight championship match the fans were on his side but he also had a match with Lula at SummerSlam but he got attacked by Icon and Prohibited attacked Zie before the match but Lula did not know so he pinned Zie really quick. At Smackdown it was Lula and Zie vs Icon and prohibited because Icon and prohibited did not want Zie Chang the legend in the making to be in the Heavywhieght division but Lula and Zie won. Zie Chang had his match at Night of Champions vs Danny X and Zie Chang won and the crowd went wild. At Hell in a Cell Zie Chang faced The Icon and Prohibited on a Hell in a Cell triple threat match and he also won that match. Billy Roe was the guy that Zie Chang wants to face so right away he callec him out but Zie Chang lost. At Armegedeon Zie Chang was in a Championship Scramble with Lula Billy Roe Ax Aj reyes and Zie Chang won. Billy Roe was so mad that after the match he injured Zie Changs left Knee. Zie Chang Legendary return in 2013-present Zie Chang came back to ELW in The Bash in a battle Royal with Burke, America O' Clock, Prohibited, Curtis and British Savior he lost by Burke and got eliminated by Prohibited. Mr .Al remebered that Zie Chang was a long reigning Cruiserwhieght champion so he put Zie in the Cruieserwhieght tournament but lost to America O' Clock. He will also be participating in the SD MITB match. Championships & Accomplishments ELW: *ELW Champion - 1x *World Heavyweight Champion - 1x *Cruiserweight Champion - 2x Category:CAW